Return of a pirate lord
by Gayvier Justice
Summary: Annabelle is back! This time, Jack has left her with Tia Dalma while he tries to find the heart of Davy Jones. But what will happen when Annabelle finds the body of Hector Barbossa, and learns Tia plans to bring him back? Will she tell Jack, or help the pirate lord regain his strength when he returns from the dead? Please R&R HectorXOC Rated T just in case.
1. In the swamp

_**A/N: Annabelle's back! After reading reviews for Who am I? I figured it was high time I got into the second movie! This will explain a lot more of Annabelle's past, as will it show a lot more BellxHector.**_

_Annabelle Rose brushed her hair out of her face. "As soon as I grow up, I'm going to be a rich person! I'm going to live a mansion, and own a hundred servants!"  
"That's wonderful, dear. Why don't you go tell this to Heather?" Annabelle looked up at her mother._

"_She'll live with me to!" Annabelle ran off, and picked up a small doll, which she hugged to her chest, and started talking about her future of luxury, which her young mind believed to be true._

Annabelle groaned as she sat up, running her fingers through her blue-black hair. After a few months of living with Tia Dalma she had been having more and more of her memory came back. A few areas were still fuzzy, but then again, it would be after hitting your head off a cannon. She sighed, standing up. Tia was humming quietly downstairs when she entered, and she smiled at her. "Good morning, Tia."  
"Good morning Bell." Tia smiled, and Annabelle laughed as Jack Jones, Barbossa's pet monkey, climbed up her side and sat on her shoulder.

"Good morning Jack." After spending four weeks with Jack, and another long time outside of a Turkish prison, they had traveled to a small island. Jack had been named a god by the locals, and the arrival of William Turner had ended up being their saviour. They had left the guard dog from Port Royal there, but they figured it would be fine.

"T'inkin about de past, Bell?" Tia broke into Annabelle thoughts and she nodded. "What exactly are ye t'inkin about?"

"Pelegosto." Annabelle smiled. "And Jack running down the beach towards us like a lunatic, followed by a whole tribe of cannibals."  
"Witty Jack is smarter den you tink." Tia murmured, and Annabelle sighed. She knew Jack was smart; it was obvious with his death defying stunts he knew what he was doing… Well, most of the time.

"I know." Annabelle smiled as she pet Jack. It had taken forever to get the cheeky monkey into a cage and bring him to Tia in the first place, and she remembered Gibbs face as Tia had opened the cage, letting the monkey free. "Tia? About Hec-"  
"When it is time I will tell you." Annabelle sighed. When she had explored Tia's small shack, she had almost fallen back in astonishment at the sight of Hector's body, lying on a small bed. Tia had not explained right away why Hector was there, but eventually Annabelle had convinced Tia to give up the information.

"Captain Barbossa… He is not a man you wish dead. I need him myself, and for dat, I am bringing him back." Annabelle frowned at this.  
"How?" Tia hadn't answered Annabelle, but instead had walked away.

Every day for the next few months, she would just sit in the room, holding Barbossa's hand and wondering what the voodoo queen planned to do, wishing she could feel his strong arms around her waist and most night, she would fall asleep, not waking up at all as Tia would carry her back to her room, and tuck her in for the night.


	2. Reuniting

Annabelle yawned. She had been sitting beside Hector's bed as she usually did, but Tia had kicked her out, not letting her come back into the house for the past few days except for food or sleep, and now she was left sitting just outside the entrance to the swamp, Jack swinging on trees above her, and she hummed quietly, playing with a small medallion. Jack Jones must have stolen it, and she had taken it from the monkey. Smartly, she had put it on a chain, and kept it hidden. She smiled as she remembered how Jack had tried to find the small coin the monkey had snitched, trying to get the expert thief to help out, and Annabelle had refused, saying it didn't matter to her where the damn coin was.

"Jack!" Annabelle laughed as the monkey toppled out of the tree branch above her and onto her lap, chattering angrily. "Come here you little miscreant." She picked the monkey up and he squeaked. She smiled at him and scratched under his chin, shifting into a more comfortable position as he sat on her lap and played with the coin. "Always like the shiny things, don't you." She mused, and smiled as Jack looked at her before baring his teeth and chewing on the small piece of gold. "Whatever makes you happy, cheeky monkey." She murmured, closing her eyes and letting the sun hit her face.

Jack chittered, and Annabelle smiled slightly. It was nice, not having to worry about keeping her weapon clean (she did that anyways), or mopping the deck (Tia's place was so small, Annabelle barely had to clean things- certainly not as hard as the deck), or even dealing with other people (Tia left her to her own demise, and most of the other locals were afraid of her, so they stayed away).

Annabelle pursed her lips. She had to admit, she did almost nothing. Standing up, she barely glanced at an irritated Jack, who climbed onto her shoulder. "I think I'll go for a swim." She said unconsciously out loud. "I'll just let Tia know, so she can find me." She dropped down into the boat and Jack shrieked as he got splashed with water. "Sorry Jack." She rowed slowly, heading back to Tia's, but when she got there, Tia was standing by the door.

"Come wit' me." She crooked a finger and Annabelle stood up, following the woman inside, and froze as she recognized a familiar face sitting in a chair, and he smiled.

"Bell." At the sound of her name Annabelle ran forward and threw herself into Hector Barbossa's arms, almost sending them toppling backwards as tears of joy rolled down her cheek, and he laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close, and to Annabelle, it felt like he had never left.


	3. Strength and Apples

"You can do it." Annabelle smiled, and Hector sighed.

"Bell, I've been trying to walk across the room all morning." He scowled. Annabelle had taken to the task of helping Hector get back on his feet, but both of them were quickly learning it wasn't an easy task. They had taken the first weeks slowly, with getting him stand and walk around a little, but he was still weak.

"Hector, don't give me an I can't do it." Annabelle crossed her arms. "I will walk across this room and slap you."  
"Will ye now?" Hector snorted. "I'd like t' see yeh try." He taunted.

"Why don't you come over here and find out." Hector scowled at her and Annabelle smirked. She knew Hector could do it, and if she had to taunt the pirate lord into it, then so be it.

"Maybe I will." Hector slowly stood up and grimaced. Annabelle watched as he slowly started walking across the room, but stopped hallway, leaning on a table.

"Come on." Annabelle leaned against the wall. "I'm waiting."

"I'll get yeh for this, missy." Hector grinned and slowly continued, until he stood in nfront of Annabelle. He raised an eyebrow as she lightly tapped his cheek, and grabbed her hand. She smiled innocently and he didn't hesitate as he pulled her closer, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips, and she leaned against him, kissing him back.

A sudden throat clearing at the door made them both break apart, and Hector leant against the wall, keeping an arm around Annabelle's waist, and she blushed as she recognized Tia.

"I need to talk to Hector alone, Bell." Tia said, and Annabelle sighed.

"You need to talk to him right now?" Tia nodded, and Annabelle felt Hector press a kiss to the top of her head as he let go off her.

"I'll come get yeh when I'm done." Hector murmured, and Annabelle smiled at him.

"If you can make it down the stairs after me." She teased, and moved out of his reach. She paused and shook her ass at him, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Are yeh taunting me?" He asked, and Annabelle giggled, not answering him as she headed out the door, and Tia smiled at her.

"Jack looks like he wants to go outside wit you." She offered, and Annabelle smiled.

"I'll be back by lunch." She promised, and Tia nodded.

"We'll be here." She said, and Annabelle headed downstairs. The minute she got down there, however, Jack screeched and leaped, landing on her shoulder.

"Jack!" She jumped in shock and then sighed. "I heard someone else was tired on being cooped up in here as well." Jack chittered in agreement and she smiled. "Let's go see if we can't rustle up a few apples, eh?" Before she had even finished her sentence, Jack was standing up, his small furry hands holding her hair, which was pulled back in a tight bun so he couldn't rip it apart, and because Annabelle found it easier to move around without her hair getting caught on the many items Tia had stacked around. She laughed and headed out and into the rowboat, careful not to knock the small monkey off, quietly humming as she rowed through the swamp.

"Annabelle!" Annabelle looked up and saw another rowboat headed her way, and smiled. One of the locals- she could never remember any of their names-, and it looked like he had a whole barrel of apples. "It's good to see you outside!"  
"It's good to be out!" Annabelle smiled and slowed down. "Jack was getting a little to energetic." She explained, and Jack tried to climb across, but she grabbed him.

"I can see that!" Jack struggled to pull away from Annabelle reaching towards the apple, and this earned him a raised eyebrow. "He likes apples?"

"Loves them." Annabelle grimaced as Jack clawed at her. Any minute, he would start biting, she just knew it. As she thought it, Jack bit her hand and she let go of him, gasping in shock.

"Why not take a few of them?" Annabelle nodded, and Jack happily took an apple, holding close to him. "Keep the little fella happy, so he won't bite." She smiled gratefully, and soon the bottom of the boat was filled with small sacks of apples. She couldn't believe her luck here, but she knew both Hector and Jack would eat them within the week.  
"Thanks." Annabelle breathed a sigh of relief as she headed away from the boat and back towards Tia. She scowled at Jack, and pushed a few apples aside with her feet. "You are so lucky I don't throw you over." She grumbled.

When Annabelle got back to Tia's house, Hector sat on the docks waiting. "You made it all the way down here?"

"Aye, I told yeh I would meet yeh here." Hector raised an eyebrow as Jack ran past her. "What's in the sacks?"

"You'll see." Annabelle smiled and picked them up, taking a deep breath. They were heavier then they looked. "It's a surprise." She smiled as Hector tied the boat off, and headed inside, but when she set the apples down, Hector grabbed her hand.

"Did Jack bite yeh?" Annabelle looked at her hand. There was a bite mark, and some blood. She grimaced and nodded.

"I tried to keep him from running off, and he bit me." She explained as Hector inspected her hand, and he shook his head.

"Bell, every time I see ye, there's a new mark isn't there?" Hector chuckled. "Amnesia, pin pricks, monkey bites…" He shook his head. "What next?" Annabelle blushed and scowled. Hector was right, but still, he didn't have to rub it in.

"Jerk." She muttered as he laughed, blushing in embarrassment.

"Now, what are yeh trying to hide?" Hector opened a sack and his eyes widened slightly. "They're filled with… Apples?"

"Yes, I got them from a local." Annabelle sighed. "Thanks to Jack's little fi9ght with me, he said I could have them, and not to worry about price."  
"Then he did some good." Hector said in amusement. "Now, lunch is ready, and yeh need to eat."  
"So do you?" Annabelle huffed.

"I have these apples. Now, go eat. Or I will make yeh eat." Hector kissed her cheek, and Annabelle shook her head, but smiled as she walked away, hearing Hector rooting through the apples and muttering about green ones.


	4. Picnics and rubies

_A/N: I got a review for more romance between Bell and Hector, and then came up with this little idea. I hope you enjoy, and thanks to Horseloverhasajarofdirt for the reviews! Really appreciate it!_

"Hector!" Annabelle scowled and kicked her feet, while Hector only laughed. It had been a week, and finally he was able to walk around the first floor of the small house, and down to the dock in front of it. "Put me down!" Now however, the pirate lord had Annabelle over her shoulder, and was walking towards the small rowboat.

"I told ye I would get ye back for tossing food at me." Hector grinned. "Now, I suggest sittin quietly and listenin to yer captain." He set her down and gently kissed her pouting lips. Annabelle rolled her eyes but couldn't fight a smile as Hector helped her into the boat and set down a small basket. When Annabelle reached for it, however, he smacked her hand away.

"What?" Annabelle frowned as he picked up the oars. "I can't help you row, and I can't look in the basket?"

"No." He chuckled as he rowed the way out of the swamp, and Annabelle pursed her lips.

"You're up to something." She said, and Hector raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you say that?" He asked as he turned the oars and Annabelle snorted.

"I wonder." Annabelle said sarcastically, and Hector snickered as he stopped the boat, tying the rope around a tree before holding out a hand to Annabelle. "Such a gentleman." She smiled, and then squealed as Hector bent her backwards.

"Gentleman?" Hector chuckled and kissed her lightly.

"As well as a tease." She added as Hector straightened, wrapping his arm tightly around her waist and leading her up to the top of a hill.

"Why are we here?" Annabelle frowned and Hector smiled.

"Lunch." He said, opening the basket, and Annabelle's eyes widened. "Why do yeh think I told yeh I'd come get yeh when I was done with Tia?" He raised an eyebrow and she shook her head.

"Cheeky." She smiled as he set out the food. "You couldn't have done this is in such a short time."  
"Tia was a big help." Hector admitted as Annabelle sat down on the grass and he paused before holding out a box.

"What's this?" Annabelle asked curiously.

"A present. Did yeh forget about yer own birthday, missy?" Annabelle sighed. Of course Hector would remember such a thing. She opened the box and gapped. Inside was a necklace, and when she pulled it out the small ruby glittered brightly. "Happy birthday, Bell." Hector smiled as he took the necklace and put it on her.

"Thank-" The rest of Annabelle words were silenced as Hector kissed her deeply and pushed her back into the grass, all thoughts of eating fleeing their minds.


	5. Crew's reunite

_A/N: Sorry I haven't updated guys, its exam time for me! Over the summer I may not post anything, because of camp (Still hoping I got it!) Today's a very supernatural day. Friday the 13__th__and there's a full moon… *ghostly noises* I'm joking, I'm joking. Hope you all have a good day today, and a great weekend!_

Annabelle slowly opened her eyes and raised her head. After the picnic, not only had Hector gotten her favourite- strawberries- but he had also carried her back to the shack, and then helped her into bed, where she had curled up against him and fallen asleep.

"Yer awake." Hector sat off to the side, looking out the window.

"You're up." She smiled shyly and he smiled back.

"Bell… Things have been happening with Jack." Hector looked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Isn't there always something?" She snorted, and Hector rolled his eyes.

"No, Bell. He's been sent to the locker." Hector said gently.

"WH-what?" Annabelle sat up. "No."

"Aye. Young master Turner, Miss Swann, Ragetti, Pintel, Master Gibbs and Cotton are downstairs." Hector listed off the names as Annabelle stood up and headed towards the door. "Bell-" Annabelle didn't hear his sentence finish as she rushed downstairs, and her eyes widened as who sat at the table in front of her.  
"William!" Annabelle ran forward, and Will hugged her.

"Miss Rose. I didn't expect to see you here." Will looked surprised as Annabelle smiled. "Haven't I told you to call me Will?"

"Haven't I told you to call me Annabelle?" She retorted, and pulled away with a smile. The young blacksmith turned pirate was still a spitting image of his father, and Annabelle shook her head.

"Poppet?" Annabelle looked past Will to see Ragetti and Pintel looking at her.

"I didn't expect you two." She smiled and hugged them both, and they exchanged a surprised look.

"I'd say the same for you." Pintel said, and she chuckled.

"Annabelle, you hug everyone else, but ole' Joshamee?" Annabelle squealed as Gibbs hugged her, and laughed.

"Mr. Gibbs that be enough." Gibbs let go with a chuckle, and Hector wrapped his arms around Annabelle's waist. "Have yeh said yer hellos now?"

"Almost. Elizabeth…" She saw Cotton and smiled. He nodded and the parrot on his shoulder squawked.

"I'm right here." Annabelle gently hugged the girl, Hector's arm still around her waist, and then pulled away with a raised eyebrow.

"No dresses?" She looked at the governor's daughter, who wore a pair of pants and a shirt.

"It would have gotten in the way." Elizabeth explained.

"Alright, now that we've all talked, we need to discuss the matter of Captain Sparrow." Hector said, all business as usual, and Annabelle rolled her eyes. "The pirate lords are gatherin' a shipwreck cove, and Jack never named a successor." Annabelle's eyes widened.

"Pirate lords?" She breathed, and Hector glanced at her.

"Well, if Jack's a pirate lord, all we need to do is get him out of the locker." Will said with a frown. "But that's not possible."  
"Unless you went in afta witty Jack." Tia smiled. "De pirate lord of Singapore, he has de maps ye need."  
"He does." Hector nodded. "Then we know where were headed. Now, getting there…" Annabelle looked at Tia, who had a slight gleam in her eyes, as if she was waiting for something, and frowned, but before she could say anything Hector said her name and she turned her gaze back to the plan, but Tia's waiting eyes stayed in her mind.


	6. Singapore

A/N: I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! I have been swamped lately! Please forgive me guys!

Annabelle: … She's actually sorry….

"Hoist the colours high." Annabelle listened to Elizabeth sing. She would have joined in with the blonde had she had any sense of pitch or tone, and she tied their boat off to the docks.

Their plan had been simple, merely have Elizabeth and Annabelle (It had taken a bit to convince Hector) sing Hoist the Colours so that any of the pirate lords men would hear them coming. The only issue with it at the moment… Was that there were men everywhere from Lord Cutler Becket.

"Heave ho-" Elizabeth cut off as a man stepped forward.

"Thieves and beggars." His voice sounded almost taunting. "Never shall we die." He smirked. "Dangerous song to be singing…" Two other men stood behind the first, and Annabelle frowned, glancing towards the stairs. "For anyone ignorant of its meaning. Particularly two woman." He smirked. "Particularly two woman… Alone." He said, but before he could move Hector called out, causing the men to turn as Annabelle out a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder.

"What makes you think they're alone?" Hector snapped.

"You protect them?" Before anyone could move, Elizabeth had her daggers against the mans throuat.,

"Who says I need protecting?" She snapped.

"Yer master's been expecting us… and bloodshed would put a bad tone to our meeting." Hector said, and Elizabeth slowly pulled away from the man, her eyes locked on Hectors.

"Fine then." The man started to lead them through and Annabelle grabbed Elizabeth's arm.

"Calm down!" She muttered.

"Well, he pissed me off a little too much." Annabelle saw Hector roll his eyes out of the corner of here, and he pushed them both forward.


End file.
